


So Cute.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [19]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Ears, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Soft Kisses, cat headbands, this was originally planned to be smut but then i turned it into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Not only does Jinyoung look very attractive and alluring with cat headbands, but he looks so adorable, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the tags first! if you are uncomfortable with any of them, then please do not proceed :)

Jaebum blinks. Once, twice, thrice. He can’t _believe_ what he’s actually seeing right now.

“What in the world did you purchase online?” Jaebum asks in disbelief as his eyes land on the piece of headband on Jinyoung’s head.

“You don’t like it?” Jinyoung asks, pouting his lips slightly. “They looked so _pretty_ , I just couldn’t help it.”

“It’s not that, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum says, letting the nickname flow out of his mouth as a habit. “It’s just…”

“What?” Jinyoung asks, blinking his eyes innocently.

Jaebum has a conflicted emotion written all over his face, and Jinyoung takes that as a sign for him to stand up from his sitting position on his bed. He makes his way to Jaebum and wraps his arms around the older’s neck, giggling ever so slightly to himself as Jaebum inaudibly gulps.

Jinyoung’s only wearing some shorts and a long sleeved shirt, exposing a few parts of his thighs, the other areas of his legs, as well as his beautiful collarbone and neck. Jinyoung presses himself against Jaebum’s lean body softly as if he’s testing the waters. Jinyoung mentally praises himself when Jaebum’s eyes finally travel downwards from the cat headbands to his lips.

“I guess you don’t like it then.” Before Jaebum could protest, before he could say that no, he absolutely _loves_ it, Jinyoung leaves Jaebum in the room alone, entering the living room where some other members are currently lounging around at.

Jaebum snaps out of his little daze and follows Jinyoung, and is then greeted by the sight of their other members’ eyes widening slightly, laughing, as well as teasing the latter of his cat headbands.

“Hyung, did you _seriously_ buy those online?” Bambam asks, barely stifling his laugh with the back of his hand.

“Hey, they’re _cute_ ,” Jinyoung argues, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I can’t take you seriously now because of those cat headbands,” Yugyeom coos. “Are you sure you’re the hyung here?”

Jinyoung yells and chases after Yugyeom, and Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung wearing cat headbands wouldn’t affect the group that much after all.

 

 

-

 

 

Even if Jinyoung ‘thought’ that Jaebum didn’t like the cat headbands, Jinyoung kept buying more. He also wears them every chance he could get, and it’s stressing Jaebum out. _How is he supposed to relieve the stress in his pants when there’s only 3 minutes before nearly every interview starts, anyway?_

However, Jaebum doesn’t tell Jinyoung. Although it’s basically _torture_ , he loves it too. Not only does Jinyoung look very attractive and alluring with cat headbands, but he looks so adorable, too. The way Jinyoung would scrunch his face and do that eye smile he loves so much turn ten times more adorable with the cat ears.

Jinyoung would sometimes even pretend to be a cat, meowing here and there, and Jackson jokes about it, saying how “Jinyoung is Nora’s replacement, but even better! Don’t you agree, hyung?”

Jaebum, of course, tries his best to laugh it off every single time. When in reality, though, something flutters in his stomach every time Jackson makes fun of Jinyoung for trying to be a cat.

This goes on for a few days, before Youngjae suddenly asks a question that has Jaebum’s eyes widening greatly.

“Jinyoung hyung?” Youngjae pipes up, his head resting on Jinyoung’s lap while the rest of his body is on the couch.

Jinyoung hums in acknowledgement, his fingers carding through Youngjae’s soft locks. “Until when will you be wearing cat headbands?”

Jinyoung stops playing with Youngjae’s hair for a brief moment, before a small smile makes its way on his face and he starts playing with it again. “Hmm, I don’t know. I really like wearing them.”

“Does this mean we’re supposed to call you _kitten_ , then?” Youngjae asks, and Jinyoung’s eyes immediately hold a mischievous glint once he’s caught sight of Jaebum’s widened eyes from the corner of his eye.

“If you want to,” Jinyoung sing-songs, laughing slightly at the end.

“Okay then, _Kitty hyung_!” Jinyoung can practically feel how flustered and confused Jaebum must be feeling. He mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

 

 

-

 

 

When Youngjae calls Jinyoung ‘Kitty hyung’ for the second time, it’s when all the members are gathered around in the living room, ready to watch a movie. Jinyoung takes a seat right next to Jaebum on the couch, and he doesn’t miss the way Jaebum gulps inaudibly once he’s finally seated.

When the two words leave Youngjae’s mouth, everyone, save for Jaebum, laugh loudly.

“ _Kitty hyung_? Really?” Bambam asks, close to cackling.

“Oh my God! I can’t breathe,” Mark wheezes, clutching his stomach with one hand.

“Kitty hyung? What about _Kitty-ah_?” Yugyeom wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ooh, this has turned kinky,” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows suggestively too, and everyone (save for Jaebum, _again_ ) laugh loudly once more.

“Hey, Jaebum hyung! Don’t you think _Kitty-ah_ sounds nice?” Bambam teases, with Mark _still_ wheezing right next to him.

“I’m quitting this group,” Jaebum grumbles, getting up from his seat and walking into his room quickly. Behind him, he can hear his members’ loud laughter ringing in his ears, accompanied by the sounds of knee slapping and claps, and he decides to walk faster.

 

 

-

 

 

When Jaebum sees Jinyoung again after that little scene in the living room, the both of them are alone inside Jaebum’s room. Jaebum has his earphones in and his eyes focused on his phone’s screen when Jinyoung comes into his room softly without knocking, closing the door behind him quickly.

Jaebum looks up, and his breath catches in his throat as he is greeted by the sight of Jinyoung wearing merely _black_ cat ears (mind you, they were Jaebum’s _favorite_ ), a pair of black boxers and an oversized grey sweater. Jinyoung doesn’t greet him, no, but rather climbs on top of the bed first.

His knees are resting on either side of Jaebum’s thighs while his hands are reaching forward to tug Jaebum’s earphones off. Once he’s succeeded, he puts Jaebum’s earphones and phone on the bedside table and places his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders.

Jinyoung blinks up at Jaebum a few times, keeping steady eye contact, before letting out a ‘meow’ that has Jaebum’s heart swelling and his pants straining. Jinyoung bites his bottom lip, and Jaebum does too, but it’s to stifle a groan from coming out of his mouth. Jinyoung moves his body slightly closer to Jaebum’s, their chests practically pressing against each other. 

“Jaebum hyung…” Jinyoung purrs, his lips formed into a pout. “Do you really not like me wearing cat ears?”

“It’s not that--” Jaebum tries to argue, but Jinyoung cuts him off.

“Then, is it _me_ that you don’t like?” Jinyoung pouts, and Jaebum knows Jinyoung is not sad at all; he’s trying to make Jaebum _do something_ , and Jaebum shouldn’t do it, but _fuck_ , Jinyoung is way too tempting.

“No, Jinyoungie, fuck--” Jinyoung cuts Jaebum off again, but this time, with a rushed kiss. Jinyoung presses his plump lips against Jaebum’s own whilst simultaneously moving his hips against Jaebum’s groin, earning a muffled groan from the older.

Jaebum’s hands travel upwards from the back of Jinyoung’s legs to Jinyoung’s waist. At first, Jaebum doesn’t respond to the kiss, but then he soon relaxes and kisses back with just as much fervor as Jinyoung. Jaebum bites Jinyoung’s bottom lip, and the latter happily lets the former in, their tongues dancing messily against each other.

Jinyoung’s the one to pull away first, both of his hands currently cradling Jaebum’s face. Both of them can feel each other’s breaths because of the close proximity, and when Jinyoung suddenly giggles adorably, Jaebum’s eyes form into hearts, Jinyoung being their only focus.

“Does this mean you like me, hyung?” Jinyoung asks, a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes. “Yeah, I do.”

Then, Jinyoung uses both of his hands to take Jaebum’s shirt off. He tosses it to the floor somewhere, and just before Jaebum moves his hands to take Jinyoung’s shirt off as well, Jinyoung stops him.

“Maybe another time?” Jinyoung offers, biting his lip and playing with his fingers slightly. “My intention was to make you fuck me, but now I just want to cuddle with you. That’s okay, right, hyung?”

“Of course, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum lets out, nosing against Jinyoung’s soft neck. “That’s more than okay.”

Jinyoung giggles before Jaebum moves a bit so Jinyoung can lay beside him on the bed. Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung while Jinyoung’s hands rest against Jaebum’s bare chest. Jinyoung snuggles closer and Jaebum tightens his hold around the former, both of them sighing in content.

Then, Jinyoung pokes Jaebum’s collarbones. He traces Jaebum’s collarbones carefully with his pointer finger, humming along to a soft tune.

“Do you like my cat ears?” Jinyoung asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yeah, they look amazing on you,” Jaebum confesses. “They have to go, though.”

“Huh?” Jinyoung blinks confusedly. “But you just said--”

“I can’t play with your hair properly while we’re cuddling if you’re wearing those headbands, now, can I?” Jaebum grins, and Jinyoung blushes a bit before taking the headband off and placing it on the bedside table with Jaebum’s help.

“I… really like you, hyung,” Jinyoung whispers. “I have for a very long time.”

“Too bad, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum sighs. “Because I love you so much already.”

Jinyoung’s ears perk up at this. “You love me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jaebum chuckles, pushing Jinyoung’s bangs away from his forehead.

“I love you too, hyung,” Jinyoung replies happily, pecking Jaebum’s lips once more before closing his eyes and sighing out of utter contentment. “I love you so much.”

“Now that we’ve got that settled,” Jaebum says, clearing his throat. “Can you stop Youngjae from calling you ‘Kitty hyung’?”

“Are you jealous?” Jinyoung teases.

“No,” Jaebum says defensively. “It’s just… flustering?” 

Jinyoung laughs. “I get it, hyung, don’t worry. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jaebum breathes out, silently loving the way Jinyoung fits in his arms so perfectly, but Jinyoung probably knows that already. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always highly appreciated, so leave some if you'd like!
> 
> if you have any prompts you'd like me to do or if you'd like to be friends, hmu my twitter is @jjaebumah :))


End file.
